Kredit Bank BJB Syariah Tak Akan Menurun
by andromedaasatu
Summary: bjb syariah laba bank bjb syariah kredit bank bjb syariah permodalan bank bjb syariah layanan jemput maslahah bank bjb syariah pembiayaan kepemilikan emas bank bjb syariah 3in1maslahah bank bjb syariah pkeibmaslahah bank bjb syariah Kredit Bank BJB Syariah Tak Akan Menurun


Aset BJB Syariah Tumbuh Signifikan

Kredit bank bjb syariah Aset Bank Jabar Banten Syariah (BJBS) pada 2012 tumbuh signifikan. Pada 2011, aset Bank BJBS hanya Rp2,8 triliun tumbuh hingga Rp4,2 triliun atau 50,9% (yoy).

"Walau secara nominal, pertumbuhan kami belum besar, tapi secara presentase, pertumbuhan aset kami melebihi bank syariah lainnya. Apalagi bagi BJBS yang baru spin off Mei 2010, aset BJBS bisa dibilang tumbuh cepat," ujar Direktur Ritel BJBS, Hamara Adam kepada INILAH, Minggu (10/2).

Kredit bank bjb syariah Dengan pertumbuhan positif ini, BJBS menargetkan pertumbuhan Rp6,5 triliun hingga Rp9 triliun pada 2013 ini. Adapun target pembiayaan konsumer 2013 sebesar Rp2,5 triliun, naik Rp100 miliar sampai Rp200 miliar dari tahun sebelumnya.

Pihaknya optimistis mampu mencapai target dengan dukungan sumber daya islami (SDI) BJBS, pengoptimalan sistem IT, serta penambahan kantor cabang baru.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Rencananya, BJBS akan menambah 5 KCP di DKI Jakarta. Penambahan KCP tersebut secara tidak langsung akan membantu penetrasi.

Otoritas Jasa Keuangan (OJK) mendorong pertumbuhan aset perbankan syariah di Jawa Barat untuk mengimbangi pasar syariah di provinsi itu.

Kredit bank bjb syariah "Pasar perbankan syariah di Jabar masih cukup besar dan layanannya belum merata karena volume asetnya belum begitu besar. Kami berharap ada pertumbuhan aset syariah yang signifikan," kata Kepala Kantor Regional II OJK Jabar Sarwono di Bandung, Minggu (12/6).

Ia mengakui pertumbuhan perbankan syariah di Jabar terus meningkat, namun belum merata. Selain itu belum agresifnya perbankan syariah menembus pasar di daerah akibat keterbatasan modal dan minimnya sumber daya menusia (SDM). "Perkembangannya cukup positif, namun belum seagreasif perbankan konvensional. Padahal pasarnya sangat besar," katanya.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Ia menyebutkan, aset perbankan syariah yang beroperasi di Jawa Barat saat ini mencapai Rp 12 triliun. Salah satunya Bank Jabar Banten (BJB) Syariah yang terbesar dengan aset Rp 6 triliun dengan penyaluran pembiayaan mencapai Rp 4 triliun.

Sedangkan aset perbankan syariah lainnya volumenya masih kecil. Kendalanya adalah karena perbankan syariah yang berkantor pusat di Jakarta dan asetnya yang digulirkan di Jabar tidak terlalu signifikan.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Suwarno mengatakan ada beberapa hal yang menjadi kendala perkembangan syariah antara lain pemahaman soal ekonomi dan perbankan syariah yang belum merata. Selain itu, terbatasnya modal menghambat ekspansi, penetrasi, dan akselerasi bisnis.

Menurut dia sistem ekonomi syariah, termasuk jasa keuangan dan perbankan, diterapkan banyak negara maju. Pihaknya berkomitmen untuk mendorong pengembangan ekonomi syariah, terutama di daerah-daerah seperti mengembangkan usaha mikro, kecil dan menengah (UMKM) berbasis syariah.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Hal yang sama diungkapkan Kepala Bank Indonesia Kantor Perwakilan Jabar, Rosmaya Hadi yang menyebutkan ekonomi syariah dapat menjadi salah satu kekuatan nasional. "BI dan OJK bersama-sama mengembangkan ekonomi syariah, tidak hanya dalam hal perbankan syariah. Akan tetapi juga bagaimana mengembangkan ekonomi syariah secara keseluruhan," kata Rosmaya Hadi.

Ia menyebutkan beberapa upaya mengembangkan ekonomi syariah dapat melalui pondok-pondok pesantren. "Kami mendorong peran pesantren menjadi salah satu motor pengembangan ekonomi syariah. Pendampingan dan pelatihan dikembangkan di pesantren, kami memiliki lembaga pelatihannya," kata Rosmaya.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Direktur Dana dan Jasa Bank BJB Syariah Yana Iriana terjun langsung melayani nasabah, sebagai bentuk apresiasi terhadap para pelanggan setia. Kegiatan ini berlangsung di Kantor Cabang Braga, Bandung ini bertepatan dengan Hari Pelanggan Nasional ke-13 pada 4 September 2015.

"Nasabah adalah aset Bank BJB Syariah. Terciptanya kepuasan dan loyalitas para nasabah tentunya menjadi salah satu aset penting dalam menjalankan sebuat usaha. Meskipun ini cukup klise, namun bagaimanapun juga para nasabah menjadi kunci utama untuk perkembangan bisnis Bank BJB Syariah," ujar Yana Iriana melalui rilis yang diterima INILAH, Sabtu (5/9).

Kredit bank bjb syariah Yana menambahkan Hari Pelanggan adalah momentum yang tepat bagi perusahaan di seluruh Indonesia, khususnya BJB Syariah untuk meningkatkan dan merefleksi motivasi seluruh karyawan untuk lebih giat lagi memahami kebutuhan pelanggan.

Upaya memahami dan memenuhi kebutuhan nasabah merupakan suatu tanggung jawab yang dikelola secara berkesinambungan mengingat kebutuhan nasabah tidak akan pernah habis bahkan akan meningkat seiring jalannya waktu.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Bank BJB Syariah dalam mengembangkan bisnisnya, hingga saat ini telah memiliki 8 kantor cabang, 54 Kantor Cabang Pembantu (KCP), 2 Gerai, 1 Kantor Kas dan 59 ribu jaringan ATM bersama.

Kartu ATM Bank BJB Syariah juga dapat digunakan di 67 ribu jaringan ATM dan 270 ribu mesin EDC pada merchant-merchant yang berlogo PRIMA DEBIT di seluruh Indonesia.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Kehadiran Bank BJB Syariah (BJBS) di Jakarta selatan mendapat apresiasi dari pemerintah daerah setempat. Menurut Asisten Daerah Bidang Perekonomian Jakarta Selatan Djauhari, keberadaan BJBS di Jakarta selatan akan menjawab kebutuhan warga akan layanan perbankan syariah.

Ungkapan Djauhari itu dilontarkan saat meresmikan Kantor BJBS Cabang Jakarta di Jl. Prof. Soepomo SH No. 72A, 72B dan 73C, Kelurahan Manteng Dalam, Kecamatan Tebet, Jakarta Selatan, Senin (5/10). Sebelumnya, KC BJBS terletak di Menara Bidakara II, Jakarta.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Djauhari mengatakan, Jakarta selatan merupakan daerah yang strategis dalam mengembangan bisnis perbankan syariah. Dia mengakui, saat ini masih banyak masyarakat yang mengharapkan layanan perbankan syariah. \'\'Keberadaan kantor cabang ini merupakan komitmen BJBS dalam melayani masyarakat Jakarta selatan,'' ujar dia, belum lama ini.

Direktur Dana dan Jasa Bank BJB Syariah Yana Iriana mengaku, pengembangan jaringan kantor merupakan salah satu strategi bisnis BJBS. Dia mengatakan, strategi itu pula menjadi salah satu pemicu tumbuhnya volume bisnis BJBS. Kata Yana, aset BJBS hingga triwulan II/2015 telah mencapai Rp 6,26 triliun, atau tumbuh 24 persen dibandingkan periode yang sama tahun 2014. Kata dia, pertumbuhan aset itu ditopang oleh pertumbuhan dana pihak ketiga (DPK) dan pembiayaan.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Realisasi DPK hingga triwulan II/2015, papar dia, mencapai Rp 5,15 triliun atau tumbuh 70 persen /year on year/ (yoy) dibandingkan triwulan yang sama tahun 2014 yang hanya Rp 3,03 triliun. Sementara sektor pembiayaan, papar dia, BJBS telah menyalurkan sebesar Rp 4,99 triliun atau tumbuh 30,7 persen (yoy) dibandingkan dengan periode yang sama tahun 2014 yang hanya Rp 3,8 triliun.

''Kami pun di triwulan II ini mampu menghimpun laba perseroan mencapai Rp 1,4 miiliar,'' tutur Yana. Dalam memberikan layanan kepada nasabah, pihaknya hingga kini memiliki delapan kantor cabang, 54 kantor cabang pembantu (KCP), dua gerai, dan satu kantor kas. Sementara ATM BJBS, ungkap dia, bisa digunakan pada 59 ribu jaringan ATM bersama. Kartu ATM BJBS pun dapat digunakan pada 67 ribu jaringan ATM dan 270 ribu mesin EDC pada "merchant" yang berlogo Prima Debit di seluruh Indonesia.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Direktur Bank BJB Syariah, Indra Falatehan, menilai masa depan ekonomi dan keuangan syariah di Indonesia mempunyai masa depan cerah dan berpotensi menjadi lokomotif ekonomi nasional.

Indra mengemukakan Indonesia sebagai negara muslim terbesar merupakan pasar yang potensial bagi industri perbankan syariah maupun keuangan berbasis syariah.

Kredit bank bjb syariah "Indonesia memiliki potensi besar karena meningkatnya kesadaran masyarakat untuk beragama terutama Muslim. Industri keuangan syariah semakin hari akan semakin baik. Namun secara market share ini yang menjadi masalah karena kami melawan sesuatu yang bergerak," ujar Direktur Bank BJB Syariah, Indra Falatehan, di Bandung, dalam keterangan pers, Senin (19/2).

Geliat ekonomi berbasis syariah di Indonesia sendiri saat ini terus memperlihatkan tren positif. Otoritas Jasa Keuangan mencatat hingga akhir tahun 2017 lalu, penyaluran biaya perbankan syariah tumbuh mencapai 15,75 persen secara tahunan.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Dengan pertumbuhan Dana Pihak Ketiga (DPK) mencapai 20,54 persen. Bahkan dari sisi aset, perbankan syariah menunjukan peningkatan yang cukup signifikan yakni mencapai 19,79 persen. Angka tersebut berada di atas tingkat pertumbuhan aset perbankan konvensional yang hanya sebesar 11,20 persen.

Namun secara garis besar, perkembangan ekonomi syariah di Indonesia belum sesuai dengan harapan dan potensi yang ada. Hal tersebut tercermin dari market share keuangan syariah Indonesia yang masih relatif kecil yakni hanya berkisar di angka 5 persen.

Angka tersebut berada jauh di bawah negara mayoritas Muslim lainnya seperti Uni Emirat Arab dengan 19,6 persen, Malaysia yang mencapai 23,8 persen serta Arab Saudi 51,1 persen.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Padahal Indonesia merupakan negara dengan jumlah penduduk Muslim terbesar di dunia. Artinya, pemeluk Islam di Indonesia mewakili nyaris 11 persen dari total populasi Muslim dunia. Sebuah potensi yang seharusnya dapat meningkatkan laju pertumbuhan ekonomi syariah nasional.

Menurut Indra, salah satu upaya yang perlu dilakukan untuk dapat meningkatkan pertumbuhan ekonomi syariah adalah dengan melakukan konversi antara perbankan syariah dengan konvensional.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Pendirian Bank BJB Syariah diawali dengan pembentukan Divisi/Unit Usaha Syariah oleh PT Bank Pembangunan Daerah Jawa Barat dan Banten Tbk. pada tanggal 20 Mei 2000, dengan tujuan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan masyarakat Jawa Barat yang mulai tumbuh keinginannya untuk menggunakan jasa perbankan syariah pada saat itu.

Setelah 10 tahun operasional Divisi/Unit Usaha syariah, manajemen PT Bank Pembangunan Daerah Jawa Barat dan Banten Tbk. berpandangan bahwa untuk mempercepat pertumbuhan usaha syariah serta mendukung program Bank Indonesia yang menghendaki peningkatan share perbankan syariah, maka dengan persetujuan Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham PT Bank Pembangunan Daerah Jawa Barat dan Banten Tbk. diputuskan untuk menjadikan Divisi/Unit Usaha Syariah menjadi Bank Umum Syariah.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Langkah serupa kemudian diikuti oleh beberapa BPD lain, salah satunya Bank Aceh yang melakukan konversi menuju syariah pada tahun 2016 lalu. Konversi tersebut terbukti baik karena kini dapat meningkatkan pertumbuhan laba Bank Aceh.

"Tahun ini ada Bank NTB yang akan konversi dengan syariah. Saya lihat (konversi) paling mungkin dilakukan. Namun perlu adanya dorongan besar dari pemerintah," ujar Indra.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Di tahun 2018 ini, Bank BJB Syariah menargetkan penyaluran kredit sebesar Rp5,4 triliun. Optimisme tersebut lahir berkat adanya potensi pasar syariah di Jawa Barat yang dinilai begitu besar.

Terlebih Jabar menjadi daerah dengan basis jamaah haji terbesar di Indonesia. Bahkan angka pemberangkatan haji serta umroh terus memperlihatkan tren peningkatan dari tahun ke tahun. Celah tersebut sebenarnya dapat dimanfaatkan oleh bank syariah.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Sementara di level nasional, ekonomi syariah diprediksi akan mengalami pertumbuhan signifikan di tahun 2018. Penyebabnya, karena terjadi kelebihan likuiditas yang dialami oleh perbankan.

"Itu akan meningkatkan perkembangan ekonomi syariah terutama di funding. Namun penyaluran dan pendanaan masih akan melihat dari apa yang terjadi di triwulan satu tahun 2018," ujar Ekonom Universitas Pasundan, Acuviarta Kartabi.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Selain itu, sistem syariah berperan besar dalam laju ekonomi Indonesia terkait perkembangan sektor riil. Hal ini disebabkan sebagai sistem syariah menolak adanya bunga bank atau riba. Sehingga dana yang dikelola akan dimanfaatkan pada sektor riil. Ini mendorong adanya investasi luar negeri terutama negara Timur Tengah.

"Saya optimis perbankan syariah akan membaik sejalan dengan peningkatan ekonomi Indonesia. Potensi Indonesia sangat kuat kalau melihat pertumbuhan DPK. Meski lambat tapi terus terjadi peningkatan," ujar Acuviarta.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Konsep mengenai ekonomi syariah sebenarnya telah hadir dan mulai diperkenalkan kepada masyarakat Indonesia sejak hampir tiga dekade lalu. Tepatnya ketika perbankan syariah pertama yakni Bank Muamalat berdiri pada tahun 1991.

Lalu konsep syariah mulai membuka mata masyarakat Indonesia pada tahun 1998. Ketika itu, Indonesia mengalami krisis ekonomi yang membuat banyak perusahaan mesti gulung tikar. Beberapa kalangan meyakini bahwa krisis terjadi lantaran konsep ekonomi konvensional begitu mengutamakan sistem bunga sebagai instrumen profit.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Sementara ekonomi syariah sangat berbeda dengan konsep kapitalis maupun komunis. Pasalnya ekonomi syariah berpihak pada keadilan serta menolak segala bentuk perilaku seperti riba maupun spekulasi yang tidak pasti.

Fase pencerahan ekonomi syariah kemudian hadir ditandai dengan diberlakukannya UU 10/1998 mengenai arahan pemerintah kepada bank konvensional untuk membuka divisi atau melakukan konvergensi dengan sistem perbankan syariah.

Kredit bank bjb syariah Terbaru, pemerintah membentuk Komite Nasional Keuangan Syariah (KNKS) yang dipimpin oleh Presiden Indonesia Joko Widodo pada tahun 2016. KNKS bertujuan mengembangkan potensi serta menjawab tantangan ekonomi syariah di Indonesia.


End file.
